La Isla del Pacífico
by Slash Torrance
Summary: Una pequeña tormenta, un barco descompuesto y un breve naufragio bastaron para que Stanley y Stanford Pines vivieran una de las cosas más extrañas de toda su vida. Todo al llegar a una extraña isla del Pacífico.


**Gravity Falls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Alex Hirsch y de Disney Channel, yo sólo escribo para entretener.**

* * *

 _ **La Isla del Pacífico**_

 _ **Por: Slash Torrance**_

Debía pasar de invierno, eso era seguro. El picado aire de mar era reconfortante, al igual que saber el curso del querido _"Stan O´ War II"_. Ese destino era, por supuesto, su hogar. Tal parecía que Ford lo disfrutó, Stanley también ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Habían visto a las tan mencionadas "Ningen", "El Yeti" y descubrieron una magnífica vista en las profundidades del ártico. Sin embargo, lo mejor a destacar en ese viaje era el fin de semana tan "picante" en compañía de las sirenas. Cierto, no tenían los atributos de una mujer. Pero sabían usar muy bien la boca.

–Oye, Ford ¿Cuándo llegaremos?–preguntó a su hermano, que anotaba todo en su bitácora–. No es que esté impaciente, pero vamos, ¿Algo exacto?

–A decir verdad… creo que podíamos tardar más de lo debido. Hay que parar para reabastecernos, el agua casi se acaba y la comida enlatada se terminó anoche.

–Me imagino que no hay un _Costco_ en alta mar ¿O sí lo hay?

–Muy gracioso, Stanley–sacó el mapa electrónico que desarrolló durante las noches de los últimos cuatro meses–. Según mi preciado mapa, hay una isla a unas… veinte leguas, podríamos parar ahí, atracar y descansar, saldremos a la mañana siguiente.

–Nada como un par de _Hombres súper rudos y fuertes_ buscando su comida en una isla desierta ¿Ah?–le pasó un brazo por el hombro, Ford correspondió riendo.

–Por supuesto ¡Será fantástico!

Estar atrapado entre dimensiones era divertido, sí, riesgoso también. Pero en todos esos años realmente había extrañado a su hermano cabeza hueca. El instinto de supervivencia calaba fuerte en Lee, Ford lo desarrolló peleando con una extraña mantícora escupe hielo. Los riesgos que tomaron en el ártico eran muchos. Nada que unos gruñones ancianos no pudieran controlar con cálculo, fuerza bruta y una sola arma.

* * *

Al cabo de una hora de viaje, el clima había cambiado por completo. Debieron adivinarlo con el aire que empujaba su barco. Las nubes, densas y negras, lucían por todo el lugar un aspecto apocalíptico, el agua se había vuelto turbia y la fuerte lluvia no hacía sino complicar las cosas. En más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de hundirse, la luz roja en el puesto de mando alumbraba todo dándole un aire de muerte. En medio de aquella batalla con la naturaleza, una ola de gran magnitud empujó el "Stan O´ War" bastante lejos de su curso, Stanley estuvo a punto de caer por la borda, Ford lo sujetó antes de ser arrastrado por el agua, tarea difícil.

– ¡Sujétate!

Lográndolo subir, a lo lejos entre la lluvia, alumbrado por los relámpagos, vislumbraron una pequeña embarcación, azotada también por las olas. Los relámpagos aturdían sus oídos. La naturaleza se portó bastante generosa con los gemelos, que arrastrándose y con su nave todavía en una pieza, lograron llegar hasta la isla que distinguieron poco después. Atracaron a la orilla, donde ni el aire ni las olas eran tan fuertes. Cualquier medio de comunicación con el exterior había quedado inútil, sólo les quedaba el barco. Desistieron en ir a la isla, con tal clima lo mejor era evitarlo.

Pasaron la noche en vela, cuidándose de que el barco no se partiera por la mitad, ni de que las olas lo arrastraran mar adentro; fue una tarea muy dura, pero lograron sujetarlo a un grupo de palmeras puestas a unos pocos metros. Pasaron cuatro horas hasta que el clima menguó, dejándolos con una suave lluvia y una brisa helada, hasta entonces fue que pudieron conciliar el sueño.

* * *

– ¿Qué tanto es el daño, Ford?

–Bueno… para decirlo simple, está hecho mierda–Lee lo miró sarcástico–. No es nada que no podamos arreglar, hermano. Estaremos un par de días, si trabajamos bien.

–Bueno, no es como si en esta pila de tierra y plantas hubiera mucho por hacer ¿Buscamos agua?

–Sí… no estaría mal explorar.

– ¿En dónde mierda estamos, si se puede saber?

–Estábamos en el Pacífico… cerca de… bueno, básicamente ninguna parte. Hay que agradecer que no acabamos en Corea.

Se alistaron con cantimploras, sus cuchillos de supervivencia y sus armas de fuego. No sabían lo que encontrarían allí, era mejor estar preparados. La caminata se les iba en platicar acerca de lo que harían una vez que llegaran a Gravity Falls; lo que Stanley quería hacer era felicitar a Soos por lo último que supieron de él, lo cual era "Sería padre"; oh sí, no perdió el tiempo con Melody ¡Y tenían siete meses de haber salido! Ahora mismo tendría tres meses de embarazo.

– ¿Crees que los chicos vengan de nuevo este verano, Stanley? Francamente me quedé con ganas de convivir un poco más con la pequeña.

–No digas idioteces, Ford… aburrirás a Mabel cuando empieces a hablar de duendes que viajen en el tiempo o algo así.

–Eso es imposible. Son los capibara quienes viajan en el tiempo–rodó los ojos con presunción–. Duendes que viajan en el tiempo. Eso es absurdo.

Mientras caminaban y caminaban, la espesa flora se iba notando severamente dañada; dada la situación, para Ford quien era el más observador de ellos dos, notar cortes y manchas en los troncos de las palmeras era algo que le perturbó. Stanley se dio cuenta de que algo estaba fuera de lugar cuando una flecha atascada en el suelo casi le hace tropezarse. Se agachó para recogerla, la punta estaba perfectamente afilada, sólo que muy sucia. Se vieron con desdén y cierta chispa de temor.

–No estamos solos… Ford, creo que debemos dar la vuelta. Ya veremos cómo nos arreglamos buscando por la playa.

–Esa cosa pudo conservarse así mucho tiempo–se rascó la barbilla y le quitó la flecha a su hermano, la analizó con cuidado–. Puede que no estemos solos… o que alguien más estuvo aquí mucho tiempo antes.

–Oye, mira eso.

Volteó hacia donde Lee señalaba con el dedo. Al internarse un poco más en las hierbas, distinguieron muchas cabañas provisionales, un campamento improvisado, donde las ropas que colgaban de algunas lianas estaban polvosas y con unas telarañas extremadamente grandes. Al acercarse, Lee retrocedió ligeramente asustado. Una araña de gran tamaño se paseaba por el cráneo de alguien.

– ¿Qué demonios es esto?

–Oye, Stanley, ven a ver esto.

Ford se había metido en la cabaña central, allí había otro cuerpo. Pero el detalle que lo perturbó era nada menos los diez cadáveres que estaban allí, polvorientos y carcomidos por el tiempo. Su gemelo sostenía un papel en las manos, lo observaba con recelo, luego se lo entregó a Stanley.

* * *

 _Nota del cadáver:_

 _No tengo ni la más remota idea de cuándo fue que llegamos a esta isla del demonio… no sé qué hacer… la selva… habla. Hay algo ahí, no sé qué es… pero me observa y tengo miedo. Me observa en la noche, con unos ojos tan rojos que me provocan escalofríos, son como un par de ventanas al infierno ¿Por qué no puedo verlo? ¡Sus ojos, sus ojos!_

* * *

–Ay mierda, ¿Dónde demonios hemos venido a caer?

Observó el campamento a lo ancho. El aspecto de las cabañas, lo viejo de la ropa, el tamaño de la hierba saliendo nuevamente para tomar su lugar ante la única huella del hombre. Todo volvía a la normalidad. Cerca de ese campamento, como ambos suponían ¡Por fin agua dulce! No era mucho, un conjunto de pequeños corros saliendo de las rocas. Llenaron sus cantimploras, los contenedores, luego se fueron de regreso al barco. Había mucho qué hacer si querían llegar a Gravity Falls.

* * *

Las herramientas habían sobrevivido por fortuna, se entretuvieron buena parte del resto del día y la noche para arreglar el motor, luces y sistema de navegación provisional, todo lo que debía funcionar hasta llegar nuevamente a un lugar seguro. Las olas en la costa, el viento por las palmeras, provocaban un eco fantasmagórico que lo dejó sin dormir.

Ford se jactó ante Stanley de explorar universos donde las leyes de la física eran inventadas por un lunático. Sin embargo, los peligros de la tierra estaban a la vuelta de la esquina _¡Sus ojos, sus ojos!_ Escuchaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Aquellos cadáveres pertenecieron a gente que tal vez llegó ahí por casualidad, por una crisis, tal vez por una emergencia, así como les pasó a ellos. Stanley roncaba como un oso, pero el saber que _algo_ allá afuera los había matado le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

Salió del barco para tomar aire fresco, además se resignó a vaciar su estómago. Caminó sin perder de vista el barco, el cielo estrellado y la luna convertían todo en un paraje vacacional muy atractivo, incluso cómodo. Pero se detuvo. En medio de la arena pudo escuchar algo moverse entre la vegetación, sabía que no era el viento, _el viento no puede mover rocas._ Una pequeña piedra rodó hasta sus pies, se agachó para tomarla e inspeccionarla con cuidado. Era una esfera perfecta, bien redondeada, lisa e incluso pulida.

Volteó a donde había venido. Lo vio – _¡Sus ojos, sus ojos!–._ Rojos, sobrenaturales, infernales. Como un par de antorchas, flotando en medio de la oscura maleza que se tragaba todo. Sintió sus vellos erizarse al notar cómo _eso_ que estaba ahí se alejaba poco a poco, perdiéndose en la nocturna selva que aguardaba ansiosa. Respiró con normalidad, sabía que se puso pálido _¿Por qué había tenido tanto miedo?_ Porque no sabía lo que era aquello.

* * *

– ¿Estás seguro, Ford? Puede que te haya afectado mucho la nota de ese montón de huesos.

–Sí… también lo consideré, pero sé lo que vi…–se frotó la barbilla mientras clavaba su destornillador en la arena–. Hay que terminar de arreglar el barco, me gustaría llegar al fondo de esto pero no quiero perder mi tiempo en alucinaciones. Esto quedará para el registro, sin duda ¿Qué opinas?

–Opino que te enojarás porque te dejaré solo un buen rato.

– ¿Qué?

–Ayer no trajimos absolutamente nada de comida, genio. Y estas porquerías de cocos no están buenos todavía, y no me quedaré a averiguar cuándo lo estarán.

–Puedo acompañarte.

–Tonterías, arregla el estúpido motor, mientras más pronto nos vayamos será mejor. Volveré en un rato.

–Ve con cuidado, y no te alejes de la playa.

* * *

Jamás tuvo intención de hacer eso. Stanley no lo admitió, pero lo que le sucedió a Stanford era mucho mejor que estar dormido. Una pesadilla, se le podía llamar así. Se vio caminando cerca del campamento donde fueron ayer, explorando severamente todo. Solo, durante la noche. No había nada a destacar, salvo el hecho de ver _algo_ justo en la mano del difunto que tenía la nota que leyeron. Todo el sueño permaneció con ese amargo sentimiento de desconcierto, picando como una pequeña hormiga en su regazo. La sensación tan atroz de seguir allí atrapado.

Se abrió paso de nuevo al campamento, observó todo lo que allí estaba regado. Lo inspeccionó con muchísimo cuidado, tratando de encontrar la razón del suceso; mientras escudriñaba los cuerpos tuvo el repentino sentimiento de hacerles una lápida provisional, algo con lo que pudieran _descansar en paz._ Al cabo de un rato, dio con una vieja billetera. Al abrirla encontró una licencia de conducir que expiraba en 1975, arqueó una ceja con impresión y luego siguió caminando entre las casuchas. En el centro, justo en medio de todos los huesos, descansaba el motivo de su pesadilla.

Sentado en su mullido trono de palma, _Bill Teneriff III_ observaba hacia la espesa jungla que lo había matado. Perdiendo cualquier chispa de temor porque una pequeña regresión estaba sucediendo a la par de su sueño. El Déjà-vu continuaba, dándole pequeños bocados de enfermizo reconocimiento.

– ¿Qué es lo que mirabas, amigo Bill?

Se puso al lado del cuerpo, observando hacia qué punto exacto se perdían. Mirando con más cuidado, distinguió una forma entre la maleza. Como un rostro, gigante y aberrante, compuesto de cientos de hojas y troncos, algo similar al arte de _Giuseppe Arcimboldo_ , sin embargo, ese rostro compuesto de flores se distinguía en la luz del sol. No sabía con exactitud qué hora era, pero la luz entraba donde deberían ir los ojos… iluminando con naranja… rojizo.

Troncos y rocas, apilados en una posición tan extravagante que simulaban una asquerosa, puntiaguda y chueca dentadura. Acudiendo al nerviosismo, supo que le faltaba ver hacia abajo, dónde pudo ver esa cosa que le trajo gran significado.

 _Mierda–_ pensaba _–. Se supone que debo alejarme de esto… no haría estas cosas, yo no soy así._

Una pequeña, imperceptible chispa de miedo afloró por su piel. La navaja, con el grabado de un lobo en la empuñadura estaba ahí, justo donde soñó que estaba. La tomó con recelo, la vio de arriba hacia abajo limpiándole el polvo; levemente reflejado pudo ver una sombra detrás de él. Volteó a punto de soltar un alarido, descubriendo una presencia que corría furtiva lejos de él; sin detenerse a preguntar, corrió en su búsqueda.

 _Eso también pasaba en su sueño… y no le gustaba cómo iba la situación._

Las hierbas se interponían en su paso, las rocas querían hacerlo tropezar, la jungla corría detrás de él para alcanzarlo. Lejos de ahí, _eso_ lo estaba observando, Bill volteó hacia donde corrió, los cráneos también, chasquearon su mandíbula en lo que simuló una risa burlona, luego tomaron su postura eterna nuevamente.

– ¡Detente!–gritó hacia la sombra, que continuaba moviendo los troncos en donde aprovechaba dándose impulso y cambiaba de dirección.

Corriendo, perdiendo el aliento, perdiéndose entre las hierbas, casi muere al caer de una gran altura. El sonido de las cascadas nunca lo escuchó, se quedó al borde, casi perdido en la densa neblina que alzaban desde el fondo. Al horizonte sólo podía ver más y más vegetación. El agua era de un azul encendido, como ver a través del vidrio; inmerso en el agua que se movía de forma circular en pequeños remolinos que distinguían un fondo liso, brillante, en donde ni el sol ni las nubes se reflejaban.

–Esto no es posible–habló para sí mismo mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca–. Aquí debió estar la fuente de agua para el campamento, ¿Cómo es que sucedió?

– ¡Por fin alguien vivo, Dios mío!

Sobresaltándose por el susto, Stanley volteó para encontrarse con un hombre de mediana edad, con algunas canas y barba muy crecida. Su ropa estaba hecha añicos y por la expresión de felicidad en su rostro–además del involuntario bronceado–le quedó claro que era un náufrago.

– ¡Bendito sea Dios misericordioso!–clamó a los cielos alzando las manos.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

El hombrecillo se notaba algo flaco, no mucho, eso era bueno porque indicaba una fuente de comida viable. No paraba de pensar que tal vez estuvieran allí mucho tiempo más. Se acercó a Stanley, hasta entonces notó el pez con el nombre "Jesús" en medio, colgando de su cuello. Sus ojos reflejaban auténtica felicidad.

–Me llamo Jonathan… ¿Quién es usted?

–Stan Pines…

– ¡Oh, Stan, muchas gracias por venir! Sabía que el Señor respondería mis oraciones, ahora todo estará bien, iremos a recoger mis cosas y luego… luego…

–Hey, tranquilo. Primero ¿Hay alguien más contigo?

–Sí… sí… somos muchos, debemos ser veinte al menos–volteó a la jungla, miraba por todos lados, no parecía encontrar a nadie–. Deben… estar allá… estábamos en la playa antes de que Joshua decidiera salir por comida… ya ha tardado demasiado.

Nuevamente Stan volteó hacia la cascada. Se rascó la cabeza con desdén, del otro lado seguía igual de tranquilo. No había puente, nada que lo conectara del otro lado, y debajo no había más que vapor, o niebla, lo que fuera. Jonathan le tomó la mano y lo guio dentro de la naturaleza una vez más. Ese tipo tenía facha de loco, del tipo que más le desagradaban. Un _loco religioso._ Oh mierda, esos eran los peores. Ahora tendrían que sacarlos a todos con el "Stan O´ War" y largarse cuanto antes; aquella presencia, aquel cambio de escenario, aquella nota y los esqueletos. Eso no era un buen lugar para quedarse. Al cabo de unos diez minutos en silencio total, llegaron a un lugar cerca de la playa, ahí estaban seis personas más, cuatro mujeres y dos niños pequeños, tal vez de cinco años.

– ¡Ha venido ayuda! ¡Dios nos ha respondido!

–Por todos los cielos, John…–dijo una rubia, se veía la más joven después de las tres señoras con cabello cano y el tipo que lo sujetaba de la mano–. Si oigo tu mierda de nuevo te arrancaré las pelotas con mis propias manos.

–No haga caso, Stan, esta ramera no ha hecho más que insultarme en el mes que llevamos aquí perdidos.

– ¿Un mes? Joder ¿Cómo sucedió?

–Volvíamos de Londres…–una de las mayores respondió sobándose la rodilla–. Estábamos de viaje en un retiro de la iglesia.

" _Lo que faltaba, más locos"_

– ¿Tiene un barco, señor?–preguntó uno de los chiquillos.

–Sí… está averiado, pero mi hermano lo repara. Yo salí a buscar comida y agua.

–Le daremos todo lo que hemos juntado en este tiempo si nos llevan con ustedes–habló otra de las mayores, todas–menos la rubia–lucían un rosario en el pecho.

–Claro… ¿Por qué no dejan que John y yo nos llevemos esto al "Stan"? Prepárense, no sabemos cuánto vamos a vagar antes de llegar a tierra firme, civilizada, quiero decir.

– ¡Andando, no hay que perder tiempo!

Tomando unos pequeños sacos improvisados llenos de cocos, plátanos y muy pocos mangos, partieron hacia la otra orilla de la isla. Stanley se jactaba en todo ese tiempo ante Ford de tener un sentido de la orientación muy bueno, aunque claro, a su gemelo no le gustaba la idea de que condujera teniendo cataratas. Motivo más para molestar al vejete aburrido, era que, por mucho que lo negara, él tuvo más suerte con esas sirenas tan sexys. Vaya que sí, pero qué más da cuando les habían intentado devorar después de "vaciarlos". Sonreía con maldad de sus travesuras.

–Ya quiero llegar a Nueva Orleans–habló John– ¿Sabe lo que dice la gente? Que Dios pone pruebas, tal como lo hizo al bueno Job. Esa chica… Ruth… ha sido como una piedra en el zapato ¿Sabe?

– ¿El tipo que le robó a su hermano la primogenitura por unas lentejas?–preguntó ignorando todo acerca de Ruth.

–No, mi amigo. Ese fue Jacob, pero entiendo su confusión ¿Usted no es cristiano, verdad?

–No… jamás me ha llamado la atención. Siempre me he valido por mí mismo.

–Eso es imposible, Dios tiene un plan para todos, hasta para usted–Stan volteó arqueando las cejas, tal parecía que ni siquiera naufragando a ese tipo se le acababa su misión–. Estaba escrito que su hermano y usted, por el plan de Dios, atracaran o naufragaran con el curso a esta isla justo cuando los necesitamos para llevarnos de regreso a casa.

–Entonces… si nosotros no hubiéramos llegado, ¿Usted seguiría rezando para que vinieran a ayudarlos?

–Sí, y el Señor respondería esas plegarias, Stan.

–Vaya, entonces si el plan de Dios fuera que se quedaran en esta isla para siempre ¿Para qué rezar pidiendo que los rescaten si el plan de Dios fuera que ustedes se quedaran aquí desde el principio?

Stan siguió caminando. No era intolerante, ni ateo, siempre se había considerado agnóstico. Pero no estaba precisamente de humor para basura que los pueblerinos en Gravity Falls tenían todos los domingos listos para entregarle en folletos mientras caminaba por el supermercado. Volteó esperando la respuesta de Jonathan, pero se encontró totalmente solo. Miró a todos lados, no había más que yerba, arena y piedras. Depositó el saco con comida en el suelo y se rascó totalmente confuso la cabeza. Al agacharse para tomar el saco, su mano terminó agarrando aire. Había desaparecido también. Muy con su mal presentimiento, decidió a correr con Ford. Diablos… ¿Cuánto se hizo caminando desde las cascadas?

Llegó nuevamente a la playa, vio a Ford dando vueltas alrededor de la proa, frotándose la barba. Su gemelo escuchó los pasos en la arena y volteó confundido, tenía un pedazo de papel en las manos, las cuales tenía llenas de aceite para motor.

– ¡¿En dónde mierda te habías metido?! ¡Hace más de tres horas que te fuiste, maldita sea!

–Cálmate, ya llegué ¿De casualidad no vino contigo un tipo raro y escuálido? Se llama Jonathan, es un náufrago y necesita nuestra ayuda.

Ford soltó el papel a la vez que perdía el color. Las olas mojaron sus botas, el papel seguía intacto, pero los ojos de su hermano estaban perdidos en algún punto de su cara. Con el terror aflorando por cada poro de su cuerpo.

– ¿C-cómo se llamaba?–titubeó.

Stanley no le hizo caso, vio el papel tirado por unos segundos antes de recogerlo. Mientras leía y leía obsesivamente el mensaje, su cara palideció tanto o más que la de Ford.

* * *

 _Nota de papel:_

 _Agacharme por un plátano. Sólo eso bastó para que ese maldito me dejara abandonado aquí en la jungla, por fortuna encontré el cuaderno de Ruth y un crayón de los niños para dejar esto por algún lado, quiero que se sepa lo que me pasó. Incluso mis hermanas me abandonaron… Me hice horas ¡HORAS! Buscando a ese maldito y su hermano por todos lados, la playa estaba vacía, no había ningún barco ¡Ningún MALDITO BARCO! ¡DIOS MÍO! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE ABANDONADO EN ESTA ISLA DEL DEMONIO?! ¡¿QUÉ TE HE HECHO YO?! ¡¿ACASO NO FUI BUEN SIERVO?! ¡ESA COSA ME PERSIGUE! ¡SUS OJOS SON COMO EL INFIERNO!_

* * *

–Vi que te tardaste demasiado… pensé que estarías en ese campamento buscando algo de valor para quedártelo… ya no estaba… pero encontré la nota sobre un montón de piedras–levantó algo con la mano, era un medallón con la foto de una familia dentro–. Estaba a manera de lápida… alguien los enterró… pero la nota es de quien tú estás buscando.

* * *

La tarde de aquel día no dio para más. Asustados de la situación, no podían pensar con claridad tampoco. Mirándose con terror y asombro… ahora sus oídos eran torturados por el llanto incesante de un bebé. Perdido por algún sitio de ese lugar, la vocecita desgarradora los intranquilizaba de sobremanera.

– ¿Crees que debamos ir a ver, Lee?

La razón del no radicaba en algo más que el llanto del bebé, que se escuchaba en toda la isla, estaban seguros. La tarde caía más lento de lo que debería y, en lugar de ser naranja, el cielo se tornaba rojo. Cada vez más rojo. Negó con la cabeza, Ford no protestó. Se sentaron en la orilla de la playa. El llanto siguió hasta que anocheció. Luego, sólo quedó nuevamente el sonido de las olas.

* * *

La brújula, el timón y los respectivos mandos del barco también resultaron más dañados de lo que creyeron. Stanley, tomando el riesgo–y dado su "pánico escénico"–se alejó para defecar y, tal vez encontrar algo fresco para comer. Ese día estaba perfecto para un pescado, no había mucha suerte, pero lo intentaba. También con la fruta. Entre tanto, Ford arreglaba todo a unos metros, lo suficientemente cerca para no perderse de vista, pero inmersos en su trabajo.

– ¡Hola, Ford! ¿Cómo has estado?

 _Demonios… esa maldita voz._

–M-muy bien ¿Qué tal tú?–respondió mientras dejaba de apretar las tuercas en las bobinas. Estaba paralizado, al borde de la locura, pero no caería. No tan fácil.

–Un poco mejor, estuve un poco enferma en días pasados, ¿Y Stanley?

–Consiguiendo comida… ¿No debes ir a algún lugar?

–No… _todavía no._ Pero te ves muy ocupado, te dejaré tranquilo. Dile a Stanley que luego hablaré con él, lo he extrañado mucho.

–Por supuesto, cuídate.

Respiró tranquilo cuando se fue, pero siguió tieso. Su hermano se acercó sonriente hasta donde estaba sentado, sostenía cuatro peces, esa noche cenarían bien. Lo vio decaído, pálido nuevamente, no pudo resistir la pregunta antes de ponerse igual.

– ¿Qué sucedió, Ford?

–E-estaba hablando con… con… con Carla–la mirada de Stanley se llenó de terror mientras dejaba caer la cena en la arena.

–Por favor dime que no es cierto.

–Lo lamento…

–Pero ella murió hace diez años…

–Ya lo sé…

* * *

Esa noche ninguno pudo dormir, y dado que las baterías de sus linternas se habían estropeado, perdido o debían racionarlas, no podían trabajar de noche. Espalda con espalda, lo único que escuchaban era la marea. Estaban al pendiente de ver algo, _algo con los ojos del Infierno._ Querían sucumbir ante el cansancio, pero el miedo, la presión y todo lo demás estaban sencillamente acabando con ellos. Muchas preguntas salían _¿Era una nueva dimensión? ¿Acaso era el Limbo? ¿Tal vez tenían una pesadilla compartida?_ No, claramente no. Eso quedó claro cuando muchas rocas comenzaron a emerger del interior de la isla, como si alguien las empujara hacia afuera. Se quedaron viendo el espectáculo en silencio, esperando que _Eso_ se presentara por fin.

– ¡Ayuda!

Las rocas desaparecieron. Pero en cambio una mujer corría despavorida hacia la playa, los gemelos casi se meaban del susto cuando vislumbraron el rostro tan pálido, y lo que era peor, esa cosa con ojos rojos que la perseguía.

– ¡Por favor!

Se miraron perturbados, sin saber qué hacer. La mujer se desgarraba la garganta, se tiraba del cabello y su aspecto fantasmagórico contrastaba con la naturaleza cambiante de atrás. Con los nervios a punto de jugarles una mala pasada con el temblor de sus manos, Stanley sujetó la navaja de Bill y Ford su pistola, pero al apuntarlas, se quedaron todavía más fríos del susto. La mujer ya no estaba, la vegetación parecía arrancada por completo dejando una pila de arena y rocas, como un oasis en el desierto. Cientos, miles, millones de sombras estaban allí. Luego, también desaparecieron, dejando otra vez a la jungla tal como estaba.

– ¡Ya no soporto esto! ¡¿Qué diablos es este lugar?!–grito Stanley, Ford apretaba la mandíbula mientras se jalaba el cabello.

–Hay que tranquilizarnos, esperar a que amanezca y trabajar en el barco. La comida importa un carajo, ya habrá más islas adelante, Lee.

–Sí… será lo mejor…

* * *

Así sucedió. Con el primer rayo de luz, se bajaron de nuevo a reparar su nave. Todo aquello los enloquecía. Estando afuera, dirigiéndose la vista sólo entre ellos, más cambios pasaron. La gente gritaba por ayuda, escucharon que Bill Teneriff masacraba a todo el campamento porque nadie le creía. Escucharon a una pareja llorar por su bebé muerto de diarrea y al funesto Jonathan volverse loco gritando _¡Stan, Stan!_ Durante unos minutos la arena se volvió negra, luego roja. Después estaban sobre un montón de cráneos, luego sobre bloques de cemento. El motor no estaba completo, y cada cambio ponía más temblorosos a los gemelos.

– **Ha sido… muy divertido…**

El escalofrío, hasta entonces incomparable, logró derrumbarlos. Esa voz no era de ninguno, ni sonaba a una persona. Estuvieron obligados a voltear descubriendo un reino de oscuridad y sangre. Frente a ellos, parado e inmutable, estaba ese ser con los ojos del infierno. No sabían lo que veían, tenía forma de un león, luego de un tornado, luego de un monstruo puro con grandes manos y dientes. La isla se había convertido en la visión del caos, del infierno mismo. Había relámpagos, había sangre, había cuerpos, había lluvia. Pero más que nada, había sombras en posiciones lastimeras que se arrastraban por todo el lugar. Por el mar y el aire.

– ¿Quién diablos eres tú?–preguntó Stanley, Ford le tomó el hombro para calmarlo. Las ojeras de Lee le daban un aire horrible. Hubo otro cambio. Ahora no quedaba sino un oscuro paraje, el cielo era rojo con nubes negras, y se movía intempestivo en todas las direcciones.

– **Ustedes jamás debieron estar aquí…–** respondió, la arena se enmarcó bajo sus pies, volviéndose gris, como ceniza repugnante. _Eso_ había desaparecido.

–Déjanos salir… por favor–suplicó Ford poniendo todo en marcha.

El tiempo no les alcanzaba. Supieron que la oscuridad consumía todo, voraz y presurosa, porque el cielo se volvía negro. Congelados una vez más, los gemelos aguardaron su inminente final. Algo que jamás sucedió.

* * *

Parecía mentira, pero lo siguiente que vieron fue que se alejaban de un lugar desconocido, **¿Qué recordar de aquello?** Que nunca debieron estar allí. El agua del océano era tranquila, el cielo azul y despejado, el viento agradable y salado. Se abastecieron en una isla cercana, siempre en silencio, siempre sin alejarse. _Siempre recordando._ Una pesadilla, tal vez fue eso, aunque no explicaba los daños del barco ni que las notas estuvieran en el bolsillo de la fiel gabardina de Ford.

– ¿Digno para la bitácora, hermano?–Stanley parecía leer su mente. Ambos contemplaban una costa lejana.

–Creo que por esta vez, será mejor dejarlo como un recuerdo. Nada más.

–Parece que me lees la mente, Ford.

Nunca supieron la ubicación exacta de aquella isla, de hecho, no sabían _si de hecho existía._ Pero se acercaban a las costas de Oregón, a unos meses del siguiente verano, donde podían conversar con sus sobrinos acerca de su primer año en la secundaria. Eso era lo que necesitaban ahora. Verían en qué ayudaban a Soos para recibir al bebé, anotarían muchas cosas en las computadoras de Ford. Cosas como esas. Lo que fuera que hayan visto, no quedaría sino como _una anécdota más del océano._

* * *

 **Bueno, acaban de leer el producto de una noche entera de trabajo, un poco loco, pero espero que les haya gustado. Una risa, una mueca de desagrado, de aburrimiento, me encantaría leer sus comentarios y críticas que, como siempre, serán bien recibidas mientras sean educadas. Desde luego los invito a unirse a este foro ¡El único en español de Gravity Falls! Y compartan sus ideas con los demás.**

 **No hay mucho qué decir, pero espero darme a entender. Si les ha gustado, los invito a leer mis otras historias. Hasta la próxima.**

– **Slash.**


End file.
